loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
North Coldflow
North is 21 years old half-dragon. She's the daughter of Glacia Coldflow and Urofras Coldflow. She's very energetic and child-like for her age. Almost acting like a child at times. Apperance She has long light blue hair with light blue eyes. She has a ecomopth (Skinny) body build with a rektangle body type. She has white dragon-like horns. Having light blue wings and a tail the same color. Having a warm dress like clothes, having fur around the ends of the shirt. With long brown boots reaching to her ancles. Her high being 6.1ft or 1.90m and her wieght being 161ib or 73kg. Her pajamas being a light blue long sleved shirt with a white bunny print on the front of it. With light blue pants with white clouds printed all over it. With some bunny slipers going with the pajamas. Personality She's very energetic and childish. But even with this personality she can quickly change into a more serious way if needed. She overall a very social and caring person, often hugging people type of girl. She has a big passion for books just like her mother. But instead of loving history like her mother did, she is more intrested in magic and magic releated objects. (Strengh= Energetic & Curious) + (Weakness= Childish and Naive) x (Strengh > Weakness) = Supportive Scientist History Born Octuber the 24th in the dragon demi-dimention Idale. Living most of her life in there, always wondering how the world outside was. Finnaly on her 18th birthday she was allowed to leave the dimention, advanturing out to unknown land. It was very weird at first, with all the social and mostly about love and affection. This was the first time for her to see humans and humanoids walk around. Because it was her first time seeing them, only hearing about them in stories. She was thought that humans where dangerous and she could stay away from them at all cost, especially the dragon hunters. But she didn't lisen, she talked to all the humans she could find. Of course it was dangrous seeing some dragon hunters and some hurting her because of the great danger. But thankfully her mom made the world better and more safe for dragon races then it was before. If it wasen't for her she would probably be dead by now. Abilites With her ice dragon origin she can control ice. Chaping objects with it or even weapons. But sadly she isn't so strong mostly using the power for fun. She isn't so experiacned in fighting so she's pretty much useless in it. Because of this she wanted to figure out a way to help her friends and comrads. She learned healing magic trying to heal her friends after a long and rough fight. About the creator (Unga) Unga is a big anime fan, and likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Featherfall Blake Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrion_Featherfall Adrion Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Glacia_Coldflow Glacia Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hala_Clawstalker Hala Clawstalker] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] * The Demi-dimention Idale Category:Characters